In order to produce an in particular upholstered element, such as a vehicle seat, various methods are known. For example, a back-foaming method for a seat cover is known as a production method from DE 100 59 471 A1, wherein the seat cover is connected firmly to the foam part and is immovable with respect to the foam part.
In a further known method, the cover is sewn onto a carrier of the element, in particular onto a foam body or some other molded part, or is tacked thereto or fastened by means of sewn-on or welded-on feeder rods, wires or clips, as described for example in DE 101 56 658 C1. This can result in bulges in the surface of the cover.